Truth Behind the Lies
by InnerChildRulez
Summary: AU When Kagome’s cousin Kikyo is murdered, the Higurashi family moves back to the Shrine in Tokyo. The one accused of murdering Kikyou is none other than the hanyou Inuyasha who swears he did not do it. The real murderer is still out there and now his eye


**A/N:** Hello, welcome to my story Truth Behind the Lies. This first chapter is not for the faint of heart as it involves rape. If this bothers you please do not read it, but please give my story a shot anyway when I post the next chapter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the charcters from Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

On to the story!!

**Prologue**

A dark haired young woman sat against the windowsill of her bedroom, her dark brown eyes watching as the sun's rays disappeared behind the buildings of Tokyo. Although the girl looked calm sitting there, one hand wrapped around the pink jewel glowing faintly around her neck, inside her mind was whirling. It was Friday night, meaning no school the next day and she would be able to stay out as late as she wanted. The barest of curving to her lips suggested an eager smile.

Tonight, although it seemed no different than the others, was filled with a sense of excitement. He had said there was something important he needed to talk to her about; that they needed to be alone instead of going out with Aki and her boyfriend Hotaka. He had looked anxious, as if he were nervous about what he wanted to say. Immediately she had suggested going to their special place, a secluded clearing in the nearby forest.

Kikyou suddenly spun away from the window, her long hair whipping out behind her as she rushed over to her closet. Tonight was the night he told her he loved her. She knew it; there couldn't possibly be any other reason he was so adamant that they be alone. Her hand paused on the doorknob to the closet, a thrill sweeping over her. She closed her eyes, head tilting slightly to one side as she imagined how he would say it, what he would do. It would all be extremely romantic, that she knew.

A soft chiming brought the young woman out of her daydream, her eyes going to her clock and widening. She was going to be late! She quickly entered the closet, tossing out clothing that she did not think good enough for the occasion. Several times, she walked over to the full length mirror, holding up an item of clothing to her naked body only to toss it aside in disgust. How could she have nothing to wear!?

So occupied with what she was doing, she did not notice the red eyes watching her from outside her window. A flash of white, moonlight reflected off of fangs, as the observer settled back to look over the pale body before him, void of anything but the jewel. She had not allowed him the privilege of seeing her body before, a matter he tended to rectify that night. Too soon, at least to him, she found a blank mini skirt and red off the shoulder shirt to her liking. The only sign that anyone had been watching her, was the slight shaking of a tree branch as he used it to leap away.

Kikyou pulled on a pair of knee high black leather boots and grabbed her purse from the desk near the window. She paused to once again look out, smiling again. "Oh, Naraku..." A soft sigh was pulled from her, just before she glanced at the clock again. "Ai! I'm so late!" She spun about and raced from her room. Her grandfather, seated in front of the tv barely glanced up as the front door slammed shut behind her.

Half an hour later, Kikyou made her way out of the trees surrounding their special place. At first she didn't see him and panicked. What if he had gone home, thinking she wasn't coming? She shook her head, this night had been too important to Naraku for him to leave just because she was a little late. He never had before. After reassuring herself, she looked around once more, this time catching sight of him leaning against a tree.

His gaze seemed to burn into her, the smirk she loved so much curving lips she had kissed many times before. She hurried over to him, her purse dropping forgotten in the middle of the clearing.

"Sorry I'm late Nar, I couldn't find anything to wear." She said this with a sweet smile and lowered eyes, a look she had perfected when she wanted him to kiss away her apologies. This time was no different, no sooner had she come within reach of him and she was crushed against his chest. His lips worked over hers, parting her lips with a knowing tongue. Every thought faded from her mind as she threw her arms around his neck, holder herself as close to him as she could get.

All too soon, she parted from him, needing air. Her passion-filled eyes stared into his. "Nar..."

He shook his head, lowering his mouth to her neck. Tongue, teeth, and lips played against her sensitive flesh. Soft mewling sounds of delight escaped her as he pushed her against the tree, crushing her between himself and the trunk. His hands gently trailed up her sides to cup her breast. The gasp, half filled with delight and half filled with surprise, echoed around them, forcing a chuckle from the man in front of her.

She raised her hands to his chest, pushing gently. "Nar, we can't do this, you know..." His fingers brushed her hardened nipple, cutting her words off. He repeated the motion, watching with satisfaction as her head fell back against the tree trunk. She did not seem to notice that her back had arched, begging for more of the same treatment. His lips returned to her neck, nipping lightly in a spot he knew would send shivers down her spine as his hands continued to stroke over her body.

It was dangerous, he knew that. He knew he needed to get what he wanted and leave her, but the image of her naked body rose up in his memory to haunt him. His hand traveled downward, stroking the skin between knee and skirt. She made no effort to stop him, in fact her hands were doing a little traveling of their own. His lips curved into a smirk. Why not take what he wanted, after tonight it would not matter anyway.

His fingers danced along the skin of her thigh, beneath the skirt. It was only when his fingers encountered her panties that she seemed to realise just where his hand was. In a flash her hand was wrapped around his wrist, tugging ineffectively at it. "I said no!" Her eyes bore into his, a small frown forming on kiss reddened lips.

In an instant his expression changed, frightening the girl immensely. "Do you really think I care, bitch?" At the snarled words, Kikyou pressed herself closer to the tree, confusion and fear mounting within her.

"Nar... what... I don't..."

His hand fisted in her hair, sharply pulling back her head and making her cry out in pain. "I don't care what you want, bitch." His other hand, still beneath her skirt, pulled from her grasp and wrapped around her leg. Amid her shrieks and slapping hands, he pulled her down to the ground. He cursed, slapping her across the face after she scratched her fingernails down his face. The slap left her dazed, a thin trickle of blood going down her chin. The sight of the blood excited Naraku. He lowered his head, licking the blood from her.

"You taste good, my sweet. I just wanna..." He bent and kissed her roughly, biting her tongue until it bled, "eat you up."

She whimpered below him, trying to push him away or kick him but he caught her hands in one of his and threw a leg over her kicking ones. "Now, now, my sweet. That isn't very nice, is it? Maybe you need to be punished..?" His free hand went to her side, claws forming before her eyes, then he thrust his hand into her stomach and twisted violently. Her scream echoed over the forest, unheard by anyone except Naraku and a few animals. A puddle of blood formed beneath her as he pulled his hand from her flesh, licking blood from it. Tears flowed steadily down her face, dampening the hair at her temples.

"Oh, Gods, please... please don't do this!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as he began to cut the clothes from her body, using his bloodied claws and tying the strips around her hands to keep her from scratching him again. "So sweet..." He leaned over and bit her nipple, earning a sobbing sound from the girl beneath him. His hand swept over her body, leaving shallow cuts from her breasts down.

One finger pressed against her clit, dragging along the cleft to the opening where his finger harshly entered her body. Another scream came from her, this invasion to her untried body hurting more since she was not ready. Her screams seemed to excite him even further, as his hips jerked against her body. She abruptly fell silent, only a moan of horror coming from her at the feel of his penis straining against his pants.

His hand retreated from her body, but only to release his throbbing cock. He looked in her pain-filled eyes, grinning evilly. She had no idea what was running through his mind until he crawled up her body and shoved his dick into her mouth, making her gag. He repeatedly thrust his hips forward until he felt himself cum inside her mouth. He remained inside her mouth until she swallowed it all, gagging again. He pulled out of her mouth, still hard.

"How'd you like that, my sweet? You'll enjoy this even more." He leveled himself over her, spreading her leg to settle between her thighs. She whimpered, turning her head away, hoping that this was just some nightmare. This hope was shattered as he thrust inside her, tearing into her harshly. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming again, unable to help the moans of anguish as he moved over her. An eternity later, or so it seemed to her, he shuddered over her and then stilled.

She opened blurry tear-filled eyes, looking at the stars twinkling innocently above them. The wound in her stomach had been bleeding throughout the entire thing, a large puddle surrounding them. She was too weak from blood loss to even move when he climbed off her and cut the ties on her wrists, then pulled his pants back up. His red eyes traveled over her body, sprawled on the ground. "You're the best fuck I've ever had... all that blood and screaming... too bad you're going to die, my sweet." He bent over, tearing the pink jewel from around her neck. "You won't be needing this anymore, my sweet..."

He turned to leave the clearing, only to hear her humorless chuckle. "All this for the Shikon no Tama, Naraku? You are a fool..."

He spun around, anger flowing off him in waves as he kicked her in the side. "I'm the fool? I'm not the one on the ground bleeding to death, whore! And... I've got what I was after, now don't I?"

His laughter was cut off by her fading voice. "No, you don't. I'm not the Shikon Priestess... I never was."

The rage she saw in his eyes delighted her. She threw herself up at him, her body glowing with spiritual energy. "I will not die alone tonight, Naraku." With a howl of rage and pain, he suddenly exploded into a massive cloud of dark energy and shot off away from the clearing.

The force of his energy exploding caused her to slam against the tree trunk and she slowly slid down in. She remained in a seated position at the base of the tree, breathing harshly. Soon, her eyes slipped closed and her head fell to the side. Even bloodied in death, Kikyou still looked as beautiful as ever.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Truth Behind the Lies, please review as comments and critiscism are always welcome.**


End file.
